My children are my everything
by Viper's-babe
Summary: *sequel to Watch out for my dad!*Randy Orton has been seprated from Sarah for awhile now.When he meets the newest WWE diva and falls for her how can he explain to his kids that she's the one?How will Sean act now that she isnt the only girl in the picture
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel!**

**I hope everyone enjoys it! Remember it will be short but to just start it off!**

**I love you all!**

**Xoxoxo**

_**Viper's-babe**_

**Ages**

**Sean-19**

**Nicholas- 5**

**Randy-35**

Randy's POV

I was in my locker room I was trying to think were Nick was, he escaped again and I had Sean look for him. I stayed just in case he came back. My phone rang and it was John.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"In my locker room, why?" I asked him.

"Have you met the new diva?" he asked excitedly

"No, why?"

"Dude, she is hot!"

"You've met her?"

"Yeah, and when you meet her ask her what her job was before this."

"Okay, have you seen Nick anywhere?"

"No, I'll call if I do."

"Thanks, bye" and I hung up.

I heard a girl's voice outside and then a knock on my door.

I got up and answered it.

I saw Nick with a green haired purple eyed girl.

"Uh, you're the new diva right?" I asked.

"Yeah, is he your son?" she asked.

"Yeah, where'd you find him?" I sighed in relief.

"He was walking around and asked me why my hair was this color." She laughed a little.

"Nick." I looked at him. He smiled, "Why is your hair that color?" he asked.

She bent down to be eye level with him, "Because when I was younger I always told my mom I wanted to dye my hair green." She smiled.

"Oh!" he said and ran off to play with his toys.

"Hey, so everyone keeps telling me to ask you what your job was before this one." I spit out.

"Oh, yeah hold on." She looked over at nick and he wasn't paying attention, "I was a professional stripper." She smirked.

My jaw dropped, "A s-s-stripper?"

"Yes, a stripper." She nodded, "My names Rita." She stuck out her hand.

"Randy." I shook her hand, "You have your first match tonight right?" I asked her.

"Yup, and I have one with you and Cena tomorrow." She rolled her eyes when she said Cena.

"You don't like John?" I asked her.

"Eh, he's okay." She shrugged.

I laughed, "well I gotta go get ready for my match I'll catch you later." She smiled and left.

I sat down next to Nick and called Sean.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, you can come back now I have Nick with me." I told her.

"Dad do you mind if I hang with Miranda for a little bit?" she asked.

"I don't know…" she cut me off.

"Please, please, please, please, pretty please daddy." She begged.

"Okay I guess but don't wonder off anywhere too far."

"Okay thanks daddy, mwah!" and she hung up.

**I know really short chapter! I'm sorry the next one will be longer and will be more about Sean!Please review! Always appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you **_reina13__, __DigiGirlFreak45__, __kiki254__, __bsbfan558__, __wades wife__, __xxxRKOEnigmaxxx__, __Brittany di Angelo__,_** and**_ashmarie__!_

You guys are the best!

Sean's POV

I was walking around the arena with Miranda. "Hey, have you met Haden?" she asked.

"No, whose that?" I asked her.

"He's Ted's son." she smiled.

"Let's go meet him!" I told her.

"We have a match in a few minutes how about after?" she asked.

"Okay, let's go." I grabbed her hand and we ran to the curtain.

Her music came on and we both walked out. we were versing Alicia fox and Melina.

~~later~~

We won our match and we were getting some water from catering. When we got there both of our dad's were there.

"I saw your match." They both said hugging us.

"Daddy where's Ted?" Miranda asked.

"He's having a match right now why?" Mike asked.

"Just asking." she said.

We sat down and talked for awhile and Miranda and I waited for Ted's match to finish.

"Oh, girls do you think you can watch Nick for us tonight?" My dad asked.

"Where are you gonna go this time?" I asked him.

"To the club." He said.

"I guess." Miranda and I said at the same time.

"Oh, and your gonna have Ted's son ,Haden." Mike added.

"Okay!" Miranda and I smiled huge and said at the same time again.

~~night time~~

Randy's POV

We were going to the club. I can't say which one, because the guys wouldn't tell me.

When we finally go there I looked at what it was called and it was called, 'good girls gone bad'.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Something to cure your trouble over Sarah, something every man needs to see." Alex said.

I sighed and got out of the truck with them.

We all walked inside and of course it was a strip club. I groaned and was about to walk back outside but Mike and Ted stopped me.

"You are gonna stay and have a good time."Ted told me.

"Guys come on…" they cut me off, "Randall Orton, you will have a good time." John looked at me.

I grunted, "Fine."

We found a table to sit at and waited.

We were talking when a girl came up to us, "What'll be boys?" her voice sounded so familiar.

John ordered us all beers and she asked, "You guys wanna dancer, or a single booth?" she asked.

"Can we get a single booth for our guy right here?" Mike asked pointing to me.

"Mike." I growled.

"Okay, hun just wait here Veronica will be here to take you I'll get you a dancer for that, and did y'all want a dancer for here?" she asked.

"Uh, sure why not." Ted shrugged.

"Okay, Veronica, come take this man here. Isabel they need you here!" she shouted and left towards the back.

Rita's POV

I was in the back getting ready I had to do a dance for the guy I didn't even know… again.

I got into my outfit for the night and got into the booth. I was so happy that I couldn't see the person. It was where I could see myself in a mirror, but they can see me. I was wearing a kitty kind of outfit and of course I wore a mask to go with my outfit.

I walked out to the booth and heard the music come on. I knew it was time to dance.

Sean's POV

Miranda, Nick, and I were in the hotel room. we were watching Nick play video games. I really wanted my dad to come back. I was so bored without him.

Miranda was lookin at my phone, "Who's Alex?" she asked.

"What's his last name?" I asked her looking through her phone.

"It's not Riley, I can tell you that." She said.

"Oh, that's my ex." I sighed.

"did you like him?" she asked.

"Well, I thought I did." I shrugged

"What happened?" she asked.

"He cheated on me." I said trying to hold back my tears, remembering that blonde girl, and him getting closer to her.

"that stupid son of bitch I'm gonna kill him if I ever see him." She said moving on.

"who's…" she got cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's me, Haden, Ted's son!" he shouted. He sounded so much like Ted.

I opened the door and there he was, a blonde boy maybe a little shorter then Ted.

"Oh, come in." I told him moving out of the door way.

He sat over by Nick as I closed the door.

"He little buddy, whatcha playin?" he asked.

"I'm playing my daddy's game." Nick smiled.

Haden's POV

I looked up and saw he was playing Smackdown vs. RAW 2011.

I smiled, "Can I play with you?" I asked him.

"Sure!" he gave me the other xbox controller and restarted, where I could choose my character.

I Chose my dad and Nick looked down, he looked kinda sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be him." He continued to look down.

"Okay, I'll be your dad." I told him.

"Okay!" he looked up with a huge smile and clicked my dad.

Mike's POV

Are dancer left and Randy was coming back. I could tell he was drunk.

He sat down and John asked, "How was it?"

"Indescribable." He chuckled.

"I-I-I- think we should we should we should go." He stuttered.

I chuckled and we all got up.

We walked out back to the hummer and got in.

"Mike, you drive."Randy said.

"Okay." I told him shaking my head and turning on the hummer.

~~at the hotel~~

We walked in and the kids were asleep. Miranda and Sean were asleep on one bed and Nick and Haden were asleep on the other. I layed Randy on the couch and walked over to my room.

~~the next day~~

Randy's POV

I woke up the couch my head hurt like hell and I had a new text. Before I read it I looked at the time it was 3:00. I'm glad I fell asleep early

**(Randy**_**/**__Rita)_

_Hope u had fun last nite ;)_

**Watcha mean?**

_Nvm (: ill see u next week?_

**Sure, I need to ask u something anyways so ill c u there (:**

_Ok! (:_

**U no wat ill pick u up nd we cn hang out today!**

_Actually I was goin to my parents today_

**Fine, ill take u!**

_Wat bout ur kids?_

**They'll go with us! if u don't mind?**

_Sure, just 1 thing_

**Wat is it?**

_They live all the way in south texas, it's about 7 hours driving_

**It ok theyre used to travling, it wont b anything different**

_Ok be up nd ready b4 5:45 am nd we'll go! (:_

**Wow that early?**

_That's how early my dad used to wake us up to go anywhere that's how early I wake up everyday_

**Ok see u in a few! (:**

I got up and walked over to Sean.

"Sean, baby, time to wake up." I shook her.

She groaned but got up anyways.

I walked over to Nick and got him dressed. I packed up for him and myself and Sean came out.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"South Texas." I told her.

"Can we sleep on the way?"

"Yes." I nodded.

I called John.

"You feel like going with me south?"

"Sure, who else?"

"I dunno I'm about to call Ted and Mike and maybe Cody."

"Okay I'll pack and get ready by when?"

"Before 5:45."

"Okay see you later."

~~5:20~~

We were heading over to put our bags in the hummer.

As we got closer I saw Rita on a truck drink something.

"I see you're awake." John spoke up.

"Been up for awhile, what took you last heads so long?" she asked climbing down.

"Nothin, why were you up there, your truck?" Ted asked.

"Nope, just needed somewhere to wait." She said throwing her drink away.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Who's driving?" She asked.

"I'll drive."I shrugged.

She got into the passenger seat.

~~later~~

It was already about 1:30 and we were almost there. The kids were already awake and bored.

"Daddy, will there be kids there?" Nick asked.

I looked over at Rita and she nodded.

"Yes there will be." I told him.

"Yeah!" he screamed softly.

**Thank you everyone who is reading! I hope to get a lot of reviews for this one! I promise the next will be good! The 4****th**** chapter most likely will be Rita meeting the Orton's! Please review! Always appreciated! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone reading! I know long update! I'm sooo sorry! I've just had writers block! If you ever have any Ideas just tell me! I'll try my hardest to make it work!**

**R&R! (:**

Rita's POV

We just got to the house and all the kids where running outside.

"Oh, one thing, Randy."

"What is it?" he asked.

"All my cousins call me mama or mom." I smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"I dunno, they just started calling me that." I shrugged and got out.

Sean's POV

I got out of the hummer and my eyes shot toward this hot guy.

He was about has cute has Haden.

"Let's go inside." I heard my dad say grabbing my hand to put me in front of him.

We walked inside and there were a lot of people here.

I walked over to Rita, "Is there always a lot of people here?" I asked her.

"Sometimes." she smiled, "Why?"

"Just askin." I shook it off.

I walked outside to the back to see who was back there. Of course I see another two guys that are fuckin hot!

At first I didn't know what to do until a little girl came up to me, she looked about 10 years old.

"Hey, you're Sean Orton, right?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I bent down to be eye level with her.

"I watch you and your dad on TV all the time!" she shouted giving me a hug.

"Wow, that's nice." I smiled getting up.

"I saw you checking out my brother, and his two friends."

"Yeah, how old are they?" I asked her nervously.

"All of them are 19, why?" she looked up at me.  
>"Oh, just asking." I told her and walked off.<p>

Randy's POV

I was out in the front yard with the guys and Rita when a guy yelled for Rita.  
>"Hey cat wanna go play some football?" he asked walking over.<p>

"Um, who's playin?" she asked.

"Rene, Gabe, Josh, Joey, Jeremy, you know the usual." he replied.

"Kay, I'll be there in a bit." she told him. He nodded and left.  
>"Who's that?" Cody asked.<p>

"Mark, my cousin." she said, "Y'all wanna go play?" she asked.  
>"Uh, sure." John spoke up.<br>She smiled and we followed her to the back.

~~later at night~~

Sean's POV

It was already late and everyone was leaving tired.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Rita ask.  
>"Yeah, just tired." I told her.<p>

"Wanna go to my house and stay the night? It's just down the street." she explained.

"Sure lemme tell my dad." I told her. She nodded and I walked off to my dad.

"Daddy, I'm gonna stay the night at Rita's it's down the street." I told him.

"You don't wanna go find a hotel?" He asked.  
>"Not really I'm, tired." I told him.<br>"Okay, go I'll see you there." He told me and I walked off to find Rita.

"He said I could go, and he'll see me later." I told her.

"Yeah, he asked if he and the guys could stay earlier." She explained.

"Let's take Nick too, he looks tired." I picked up Nick.

We walked outside to her truck that she left here.

"Why don't you take your truck on the road?" I asked her while we drove down the street.

"My mom barely got it yesterday, I sent her the money and she bought it." She said has we got out of the truck.

We walked inside and she had a huge house! "Where are we gonna sleep?" I asked her.

"Upstairs choose any room, there's plenty." She smiled.

"Okay, thanks, night." I told her walking up stairs.

"Night." She nodded and walked to her bedroom.

**Like I said I'm soo sorry! Please if any ideas send them to me! Please review always ****appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Rita's POV

we just got to the house and all the kids where running outside.

"Oh, one thing, Randy."

"What is it?" he asked.

"All my cousins call me mama or mom." I smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"I dunno, they just started calling me that." I shrugged and got out.

Sean's POV

I got out of the hummer and my eyes shot toward this hot guy.

He was about has cute has Haden.

"Let's go inside." I heard my dad say grabbing my hand to put me in front of him.

We walked inside and there was a lot of people here.

I walked over to Rita, "Is there always a lot of people here?" I asked her.

"Sometimes." she smiled, "Why?"

"Just askin." I shook it off.

I outside to the back to see who was back there. Of course I see another two guys that are fuckin hot!

At first I didn't know what to do until a little girl came up to me, she looked about 10 years old.

"Hey, your Sean Orton, right?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I bent down to be eye level with her.

"I watch you and your dad on TV all the time!" she shouted giving me a hug.

"Wow, that's nice." I smiled getting up.

"I saw you checking out my brother, and his two friends."

"Yeah, how old are they?" I asked her nervously.

"All of them are 19, why?" she looked up at me.  
>"Oh, just asking." I told her and walked off.<p>

Randy's POV

I was out in the front yard with the guys and Rita when a guy yalled for Rita.  
>"Hey mama, wanna go play some football?" he asked walking over.<p>

"Um, who's playin?" she asked.

"Rene, Gabe, Josh, Joey, Jeremy, you know the usual." he replied.

"Kay, I'll be there in a bit." she told him. He nodded and left.  
>"Who's that?" Cody asked.<p>

"Mark, my cousin." she said, "Y'all wanna go play?" she asked.  
>"Uh, sure." John spoke up.<br>She smiled and we followed her to the back.

~~later at night~~

Sean's POV

It was already late and everyone was leaving tired.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Rita ask.  
>"Yeah, just tired." I told her.<p>

"Wanna go to my house and stay the night? It's just down the street." she explained.


End file.
